


Three words

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "First" McSheplets challenge.

When John woke up, he immediately noticed that he was alone. There was a moment of disappointment as always. It had been one of the nights where Rodney hadn't stayed.

He sighed. Then he suddenly sat up.

Actually it _hadn't_ been one of those nights. He distinctly remembered falling asleep with Rodney's arms around him, back pressed to Rodney's chest.

Before panic could begin to rise in him, the door opened and Rodney came in. He put the bag he was carrying on the nightstand and quickly undressed, slipping back into bed.

"Your feet are cold," John said, but he was smiling.

"They are, but I hope soon you'll realize it was worth it." Rodney turned and got the bag from the nightstand. When he opened it, the smell of fresh baked goods wafted up at John. "I thought after yesterday, you'd like to sleep in and have breakfast in bed."

John gazed adoringly at Rodney, who pulled the prize out of the bag.

"Voila," he said, handing John a deliciously warm and soft croissant. "Wait, this can get messy." He got a napkin out of the bag and placed it on John's chest below his chin.

"I love you," John said, not even thinking about it.

He was taking his second bite, when he noticed that Rodney was staring at him. Then he realized what he'd said and stopped mid-bite.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Rodney shook his head. "I've got one for me too," he said, turning his attention to the bag, when John put his hand on Rodney's arm.

Rodney turned to him, swallowing.

"I love you," John said again, deliberately this time.

Rodney stared and then broke out in a wide grin. He grabbed his croissant in the bag and heartily took a bite, small bits falling down onto his chest and the sheet.

"You forgot your napkin," John told him, smiling. He was ready to take another bite when Rodney turned John's face towards him.

The kiss was deep and messy and John could taste the croissant in Rodney's mouth.

When they finally withdrew, Rodney smiled and quietly said, "I love you too."

Then he took another big bite, sighing happily, and John smiled and just watched him for a moment before taking another bite himself.


End file.
